Liquid crystal display devices are used as display devices in various fields. A pair of substrates, which constitute a liquid crystal display panel, are attached by a sealant in a state in which a cell gap for holding a liquid crystal layer is created therebetween. The sealant is formed of a photosensitive resin material such as an ultraviolet-curing resin.
In recent years, there is a tendency that a picture frame of the liquid crystal display panel, that is, a width from an active area to a panel end, becomes smaller. Thus, in many cases, the sealant is disposed in a manner to overlap an outer peripheral wiring which is located on the outside of the active area. In the case where the sealant is located above the outer peripheral wiring, since the outer peripheral wiring is formed of a light-shielding wiring material, light, which is radiated in order to cure the sealant, is blocked by the outer peripheral wiring, and hardly reaches the sealant. Consequently, there is a case in which a part of the sealant becomes non-cured. If the non-cured sealant comes in contact with the liquid crystal layer, there is a concern that impurities contained in the sealant cause contamination of the liquid crystal layer. In addition, there is a concern that the non-cured sealant causes a decrease in adhesive strength for attaching the paired substrates, and a decrease in adhesion to each substrate, thus degrading reliability.
Thus, it has been proposed to provide a slit in a wiring line which overlaps the sealant, thereby making it easier to radiate light on the sealant. However, due to a demand for a narrower picture frame, it is difficult to increase the width of a wiring line, and there is a tendency that it becomes difficult to provide a slit in a wiring line, from the standpoint of stability in potential, etc.
On the other hand, as regards a liquid crystal display device including a light-shield film having a light-shield area in which a red color layer, a green color layer and a blue color layer overlap, there has been proposed a technique in which only the blue color layer is formed in that area of the light-shield film, which is in contact with the sealant, and the light-curing material of the sealant is configured to have a photoreaction region at wavelengths of a blue band.